Daddy Won't Be comming Home
by mandymoore1
Summary: AU Story. Phoebe and her five children come back to San Fransico too see her sisters after Cole dies. They visit another reality.


Daddy won't be coming home

A U story

Epilogue

As Phoebe Turner steps of the plain at San Francesco airport with her children Harriet and Jordan 9, Dylan 5 and Chelsea and Courtney 3 and she is also 3 months pregnant.

it's been ten years since she's set foot in San Francisco 10 years since she walked out on the power of 4 for love, and she can't believe she's back she's doing it for Cole his last words where go home.

So hear she is.

As they approach the Manor Phoebe is crying and Harriet places her arms around Phoebe and say's "it'll be ok mom they'll be glad your home and remember daddy wants you to be happy he knew you missed them".

Phoebe kisses her daughters forehead and say's "thanks my shimmering angle".

Jordan say's "mom did you're sisters really hate daddy".

Phoebe say's "even before we found out Cole was a demon Prue didn't like him Piper was ok never judged my taste in guys, but as soon as I knew he was a demon I just knew they'd want to vanquish him and I'd just found out I was pregnant with you and I loved him, so I shimmered away with him and I never regretted leaving cause I loved Cole with All my heart".

Jordan say's "mom dad loved you to".

Phoebe say's "I know he did that's why it hurts so much".

Chapter 1

Piper and her sons Wyatt 8 and Chris 6 are nearly home when Piper spots a lady and some children near the house as she gets closer, realizes it's Phoebe and she runs forward to pull her sister in to a hug and say's "Phoebe we've missed you so much".

Phoebe hugs her sister back and say's "I missed you to".

Harriet say's "mom see there pleased to see you".

Phoebe say's "meet your Auntie Piper children".

Jordan say's "hi Aunt Piper".

Piper say's "hi these are my sons Wyatt and Chris your cousins, so Phoebe where's Cole".

Phoebe starts crying and say's "I can't talk about it it's too hard".

Harriet say's "daddies in heaven".

Piper say's "oh Phoebe let's go inside".

Phoebe say's "thanks sis".

They all go inside when they get inside Piper say's "Prue, Paige Phoebe's home".

And Prue and Paige come rushing over and Prue say's "how could you leave for that demon".

Phoebe shimmers upstairs crying and Harriet shouts "you bitch my daddies dead and mommy's heart is breaking and she's pregnant so shut your big mouth daddy was good he loved mommy".

Prue say's "I'm so sorry".

Jordan starts crying and say's "no your not you're glad he's dead I'm going to cheer up mommy". She shimmers out.

Phoebe is in her old bedroom crying in to a photo of her and Cole when Jordan shimmers in and puts her arms around her mom and say's "mommy it is ok don't let her upset you".

Phoebe looks at the photo then at her daughter and say's "why did he have to leave me I loved him so much".

Jordan say's "mom I bet you and daddy are always happy and in love in every realty

Phoebe you think we could check children

They shimmer in and Chelsea and Courtney shimmer into Phoebes arms

Chelsea "yes mommy".

Phoebe "where going to do some realty shimmering"

Harriet "cool"

They all hold hands and Phoebe thinks of Cole and they shimmer in to a Penthouse and Phoebe and the children spot the Other Realty Cole crying over a photo of him and Phoebe Chelsea and Courtney shimmer out of Phoebe's arms and into Cole's

Courtney "daddy we miss you".

Phoebe says "sorry we are from another realty I wanted to see if we are happy and in love. Why you are crying"

Other Realty Cole "you left me".

Chelsea "mommy not leave mommy loves you".

Dylan "yeah daddy she's been crying a lot since you died what's heaven like".

Jordan we are in another realty that's other realty daddy".

Dylan "so he's still daddy and he loves mommy".

Other Realty Cole "Phoebe I'm sorry you're hurting".

Phoebe "and I'm sorry for the agony other me has coursed how could she leave doesn't she know how lucky she is I'd give anything to have you back. To be able to kiss you and tell you I love you and to be a family again and she still has you and she leaves come on children we are going to visit other me".

Chelsea and Courtney shimmer back into Phoebe's arms and they all shimmer out Phoebe is thinking other me and they all shimmer to the manor. When they get there other realty Phoebe, Piper and Paige and Leo are there

Other Realty Leo "your from another realty aren't you they said".

Phoebe "yes now I want to talk to other me".

Other Realty Phoebe "yes".

Phoebe "how could you be so darn selfish how could you leave Cole".

Other Realty Phoebe "hey wait a minute".

Phoebe "no you will listen you don't know how lucky you are I'd give anything to have my Cole back. And you have your Cole and you leave him".

Other Realty Phoebe "what happened to your Cole".

Phoebe "he was killed by a bounty hunter".

Other Realty Phoebe "I'm so sorry".

Phoebe "hey don't be I was married to my soul mate we have 5 great children and I'm expecting our 6th it's you I feel for I can tell your not happy you love him follow your heart".

Other Realty Paige "no Phoebe don't listen Cole's evil".

Phoebe "I get it now even hear there against him you should of left like we did".

Piper "what do you mean you walked out on the power of 3".

Just then Prue, Piper, Paige and the boys appear.

Prue "she walked out on the power of 4".

Other realty Piper "Prue".

Jordan "yeah it's mean aunt Prue who hates my daddy so much she's glad he's dead".

Prue "I'm not glad your dads dead I didn't like him but your family".

Chelsea "you didn't like daddy why".

Prue "because he was a demon".

Harriet "we are part demon aunt Prue how come you like us".

Prue "because you are family".

Please Review


End file.
